From Red to Ed
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: Sequel to Paint It Ed: "For in Death those who loved are reuninted, even if there is such a thing as Heaven or such a thing as Hell." Ed tells the tale of after Paint It Edd, when everything is only how to escape the pain. Character Deaths R


**This it Ed telling the story of what happened to Edd and Eddy after Paint it Edd. Also this story goes to Sammy, the only person to review Paint it Edd. I don't care if you leave a review that only says 'bad' or 'good' but throw me a bone. I try to review as much as I can and others sould extend the hand as well. I know people read or at least look at my stories, I don't click on my stories to gain hits. I check maybe two times a month or less with live preview when  
I'm logged in. All I'm asking to leave a comment good or bad. Enjoy! And thank you to all you actually read my rant.**

**Disclaimer on Profile**

* * *

From Ed to Black

_Crystal Volcheck_

_"He's dying to get away  
Let the pain of yesterday  
Go slipping through the cracks  
Hiding himself away  
Watching all the memories fade away  
From red to black" ~ Fort Minor  
_

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Today is the anniversary of the day I lost both of my best friends,Edd and Eddy,they were like brothers to me. If any one is wondering why I left, the answer is simple; I couldn't stand being reminded of them. Everywhere I went, there was a memory of the two of them together. When I say 'together' I mean 'together.' Eddy and Double D's friendship went far beyond that of any other friendship. They were lovers and the love between them was strong and pure. I was the first one to discover their secret and I swore to them that I would guard it with my life. There was only one other person who accepted them, my little sister's friend Jimmy. No one is sure what happened to him, but I have a good feeling about his disappearance. To who is reading this, understand that in Peach Creek anyone who is a little bit different is sunned, but to anyone who is more than a little different it's a living Hell. Sadly, the only way they could escape the pain was to claim their own lives. I was the one who found their bodies in an old broken down van in the junkyard. Long ago it had always been our safe haven, now it's only a memory. Like the image of the blood stained sheets on the water bed in the back, they were shaped like hearts. Please understand, that I have watched them suffer for years, being the 'freaks' of the neighborhood, now I suffer with out them by my side._

" I've dreamed about this." Double D whispered to his lover as he pressed the pad of his finger against the razor's edge.

" You dreamed of us shagging the back of a broken down van in the middle of the junkyard?" Eddy laughed throwing his discarded shirt at the blond haired boy.

"No, I meant dying. I've saved this razor for years...never once did I think this would be me." A look of concern crossed Eddy's features. He had noticed Double D had been distracted lately.

"What do you mean? Did you believe that we would spend the rest of our lives trying to scam Peach Creek so we could buy jaw-breakers?" For the first time in what felt like years Double D laughed.

"Not exactly, but I mean what happened to us? To Peach Creek? A place where everyone seemed the same. I was always the smart one, prepared for the world. Now, I'm one of the neighborhood fags. Prepared and more than willing to end my own life if fate refused to cut the strings for me. Everything changed so fast to think that the future looked so bright, but now..."

"It's only crimson horizons against ashen skies. Ed's not the only poetic one around here, Sockhead." a smile played across Eddy's lips. Over the years the insult had become more of a pet name.

"I know Eddy. It's just I thought our secret was safe." Double D reached out and took Eddy's hand, a sigh escaped his lips.

"I did too, none of us could have guessed that Kevin was going to walk past us as we shared an intimate moment."

"It's just how could one little kiss create all of this?"

"All is fair in love and war. Kevin started the war, but our love with stay in the end."

"Yet, Death conquers all, even love."

"But in Death those who loved are reunited."

"Even if there is such a thing as Heaven..."

"Or such a thing as Hell." Eddy kissed Double D softly, this was his Heaven in the Hell that was Peach Creek. His final moments with the ones that he loved, well at least one. Eddy pondered on how this would effect Ed, this act would leave him the last Ed boy in Peach Creek. Ed would be able to bear the pain, writing would heal his wounds, like it did so much after he fought with his parents over Sarah's behavior. Yes, Ed would find a way at least he hoped.

"Eddy, he'll be okay. Unless, you're not ready to say fare-well." He could have confessed that he wasn't quite ready, that maybe there was another way to escape the pain. That he never imagined that he would be one to end his own life. If only they had not fought that day or if they left 5 minutes later than normal their secret would be safe.

"No, let's help the sands of time within our hourglasses move a little faster."

"I love you Eddy." Double D whispered pressing the razor against his wrist, letting the crimson flow.

"See you on the other side, my Love." Eddy did the same as Double D and laid back grasping his lovers hand. He could feel his heart slowing, his eyes drifted close. From beneath their eyelids they watched everything fade from red to black.

_After living this sorrow for several years I can bear it no longer. I have come to the conclusion that there is only one way to escape that acursed Hell. For in Death those who loved are reuninted, even if there is such a thing as Heaven or such a thing as Hell._

_Signed,_

_Ed_

* * *

**It turned out to be more of a suicide note in the end, but I believed it to be a good way to end a sequel. That last line just sounds so tragic yet lovingly understanding. That's what happens when you listen to If I Was Your Vampire and of course Heart Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Leads The Hand) If only reality wasn't so cruel. AS ALWAYS (and hopefully you read the authors note) R&R**

**~ Crystal Volcheck**


End file.
